Trading Favours
by OpenPandora
Summary: Sookie takes a trip to Fangtasia where Pam decides to cure Sookie of a peculiar phobia she's developed about fangs. PamXSookie, lemon.


**Update: This story has been nominated for the Fangreader's Lemon Tart awards in the category best femmeslash. See my profile for links to voting and nominations! **

I've been in love with Pam's drawl pretty much since S3E3 and that conversation with Lafayette. Yum! Imagining Pam's accent is pretty much the whole point of this story.

SookiexPam, Disclaimer for girl on girl (and possibly also on girl) action applies. If this offends your delicate sensibilities, please find entertainment elsewhere. Otherwise please enjoy.

* * *

Sookie's little yellow car totted into the parking lot of Fangtasia. The sun had barely set, and the club wasn't open that night, but she had a score to settle, and had even traded shifts around at Merlotte's so she could get here nice and early. She wanted to be there before Eric could entertain any other guests. She briefly considered coming back another day when there were more people around - but she figured his reaction would be bad either way when he found out his cheque had bounced, but it might be worse with witnesses. She particularly didn't relish approaching him on his faux throne, surrounded by his cronies.

She locked her car and strode through the parking lot. The bouncer at the door knew better than to try and stop her - she would have found a way in anyway and they both knew it. It was theoretically his job to keep unwanted elements out of the club on the off nights, but Sookie had barged in so many times that they had started to reach an understanding of sorts. She entered the dark club, looking around for anyone behind the bar or in the tables that she could send to fetch Eric. There was no one around, and Sookie in her waitress uniform looked decidedly out of place here amongst the overdone gothic trappings. Determined she soldiered on towards the back offices. She heard a shuffling inside, and the kind of noises someone makes when they are trying to be very quiet.

"Eric?" She called, not wanting to catch the vampire _n flagro delegate_ again. She had seen enough of his bare behind to last a lifetime, Sookie had decided, although privately she had appreciated the view. She was about to knock, and realized belatedly that he wouldn't have stopped whatever he was doing even if she did knock. Heck, he would probably invite her to join in. A light blush spread across her cheeks and nose at the thought. She absolutely couldn't do something like that – not with Eric. He would definitely never leave her alone then! Sookie opened the door, prepared to shield her eyes like a good girl.

"Eric, I'm sorry to barge in like this but..." She allowed herself a peak in the office to make sure it was safe.

It was not. But it wasn't Eric in there, but Pam, and she was most empathetically not alone. There was a female dancer spread on the desk, her head thrown back and her chest thrust up, her nipples erect and pointed to the ceiling. Pam was nestled between her legs and she could hear a soft slurping noise. The dancer's mouth was opening and closing like a fish gasping for air, and a mewling noise was coming from her throat. Whatever blush Sookie had been nursing at the thought of Eric in there became a full blown fire engine red. Sookie was stuck grasping the door handle for support, her words dead in her throat. Pam paused in her ministrations and turned her head to look at the intruder. "Eric's not here honey," She said in her long slow drawl, before turning back to elicit more mewls of pleasure from the dancer. Sookie stood stock still for another second, watching as the woman's toes curled with satisfaction. Then she turned and slammed the door behind her.

Sookie sunk the floor, and pressed her cool palms to her burning cheeks. Though she was privy to the intimate thoughts of many, many people, it was something completely different when she walked in on their private business. Especially _that_ kind of private business. Sookie had been raised to be a good girl, and respect other's differences (after all, she took vampires, werewolves, and Lafayette all in stride) but two women doing _that_, and entirely for their own satisfaction was just a little bit foreign. There weren't any lesbians in Bon Temps - at least none that stuck around. Listening in to Shelby Summerlin daydreaming about kissing Clora Wade in the tenth grade was a long way off from this. She was so distracted remembering Clora and Shelby that she forgot to mask her own telepathic impulses. Sookie was then understandably shocked when she heard it not once, but twice when the woman on the other side of the door was brought to orgasm. Once in her cry, and once in a white hot wash across her thoughts that sent a spike of desire straight through Sookie's thoroughly embarrassed body.

A few moments later, Pam exited the office, delicately wiping her mouth with a napkin, as if she had just finished enjoying a gourmet meal. "What can I do for you miss Stackhouse," Pam asked a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Eric uhm, ah Eric..." Sookie muttered attempting to string sentences back together properly again. That had been a really, really good orgasm.

"Eric _what_ dear," Pam drawled again, hands on her hips. Sookie's mind was a roaring white blank, and she realized she had forgotten what she had come for. "You really like that?" Sookie blurted out, and immediately wished she hadn't. She was still on the ground and she had to look up to see Pam. In the process she realized that she could see up Pam's faux leather skirt to black mesh panties that were almost see-through. Pam cracked a grin in pure amusement as Sookie scrambled up from the floor.

"Of course dear, don't you?" Pam asked, her eyes still glittering with amusement.

"What!" Sookie shrieked, " I don't - I mean, I never!" Pam rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean the givin', darling, meant the receivin'." Sookie blushed harder than she thought possible. She did not want to be having this conversation. "Or does William decline to pleasure you orally." Pam said more statement than question. Sookie stuttered out a no, but couldn't seem to say much else. "Ah, I see," Pam grinned again and shook her head, "He's not any good at it is he"

Sookie wanted to blare out that Bill was just fine at it, but she had been raised to be truthful, and that just wasn't true. He had taken a trip or two to the deep south, but a few promising nuzzles had given way to deep puncture wounds on her inner thighs that she had found difficult to cover up with the shorts of her waitress uniform. Bill just couldn't seem to keep his fangs away during sex. The thought of those fangs down by her delicate bits made her shudder rather than shiver.

"Oh you poor little lamb" Pam cooed sympathetically. Sookie finally found her voice to be indignant. "I'm just fine, thank you!" she huffed.

"You are missing out on one of the best parts of bein' a woman sugar, There is nothing fine about that!" Pam suddenly looked her up and down, taking in her short black shorts and her tight white T-shirt _with Merlotte's _emblazoned on the left breast. Sookie suddenly felt very exposed. Pam had clearly just mentally undressed her. "Well," Pam said and paused, "I suppose there is something to be done about that." She reached to put her arm around Sookie's shoulders to draw her into the office.

"I'm not going in there with you!" Sookie shrieked, trying to shrink out from beneath Pam's arm, "What about Bill!"

"What about Bill?" Pam shrugged, "Listen Sweetness, this is a limited time offer. I'm practically doing William a favour here, making sure his darling is taken care of" Sookie sputtered at this. "He doesn't need to know." Pam added, annoyed.

"What about Eric! Won't he be mad at you?" She sputtered desperately, feeling her resolve, and her knees weaken. She remembered how the other woman had felt, and the aftershocks of it were still radiating through the closed door.

"Eric won't mind," Pam paused, looking thoughtful, " In fact, He'll probably want to know how you taste" This caused Sookie's blush to go all the way down her neck, the flush of it travelling all the way through her gut to tingle at her thighs. Sookie had already been herded into the office. The dancer was still sprawled out on the desk, now lying on her side amongst the papers, idling stroking her own breasts, moisture beaded at the tiny patch of curls left over her crotch. Hair was damp and her eyes were almost glazed. She had the look of a woman thoroughly pleased.

"What about fangs!" Sookie said now, in a near panic, "You can't bite me!" She tried to back away, but found that she only pressed herself further into Pam. The vampire's breasts pushed into her back, and Sookie could feel the seams of the leatherette corset Pam was wearing through her thin t-shirt.

"Easy to fix," Pam said by her ear, holding her shoulders, "Yvetta, I'd like you to show Miss Stackhouse how we treat our honoured guests here at Fangtasia." The dancer, who Sookie realized was in fact the same Yvetta from Estonia that she had met before, eagerly rolled off the desk and dropped to her knees before Sookie. She pressed her hot mouth to crux of Sookie's legs before the blonde could move or react in any way. She could feel the warm of the wriggling tongue through the material of her shorts and panties, which were soaked almost right away. Sookie wasn't sure where the moisture came from – weather it was from herself or from Yvetta. Yvetta applied a slight pressure with her teeth, just enough to be felt through the fabric. Heat spasmed through Sookie's inner thighs and a tiny groan echoed in her throat. Pam grinned triumphant behind her.

"No one will know your body as well as another woman will Sookie Stackhouse. We know where you ache. We know where you need to be touched." Pam whispered in her ear. As she said this, Pam ran one hand down Sookie's body, gently running her fingertips over the apex of her breast and down to the curve of her hip. Her long fingers ran just along the crease where Sookie's leg met her hip. Yvetta pulled back to allow Pam's hands to dip around to Sookie's inner thigh, tantalizingly out of reach of the wet patch of her shorts. The pressure was just right to cause her to involuntarily twitch towards the Vampire's hand.

"This would be an awful opportunity to waste Miss Stackhouse." Pam whispered in her ear. Sookie shivered, all the hairs on her body standing to attention, as if the room had suddenly become very cold, while everything else had suddenly gotten very hot. Sookie didn't know exactly what she wanted, but was shocked to discover that whatever it was, it didn't involve Pam letting her go.

"You can't tell anyone" Sookie said, and found herself hoisted over to the desk. Pam settled behind Sookie holding her torso upright, with her arms hooked under Sookie's while Yvetta wriggled Sookie's shorts down her legs.

"Now now Yvetta," Pam drawled, "Slowly, no need to rush. Start with that thing we did last week."

Under Pam's instruction, Yvetta's tongue began to slowly run up the inside of Sookie's thigh.

"I'm not sure about this -" Sookie began, hesitant. But the warm moisture of the dancer's tongue traveled up the rest of her inner thigh up to the bottom of her already wet slit, and Sookie's protests ceased. She gave a long, luxurious slurp which made Sookie's toes curl. Pam began to idly play with Sookie's left breast through her t-shirt, and then the right one. She settled back on the left. Sookie didn't know how Pam knew, but her left was more sensitive than her right, and she couldn't help but let out another gasp.

"Take it up a notch Yvetta." Pam said, pleased as a cat with cream. Yvetta stopped the previous motion and started on a new one, and if Sookie thought the first few licks had felt good, this felt a hundred times better. Yvetta's tongue seemed to be everywhere at once, swirling around her clit to dip down inside her, to drink greedily and back up again. Sookie could feel pleasure building up inside her tingling at the edges of her body. It was hard to concentrate on that though, because her entire world was focused between her legs. She was briefly embarrassed to listen to the noises she was making. She kept emitting little high pitched squeaks every time the woman between her legs would suck gently at her clit and strange desperate groans every time that tongue would dip lower. Pam gave encouraging little squeezes at every sound that she seemed to like. She seemed to enjoy the squeaking in particular. The whole time she kept up a constant narration of instructions, and where her voice directed Yvetta's tongue followed.

"Fingers, Yvetta." Pam instructed, and Yvetta stopped gripping Sookie's thigh to plunge two fingers deep inside. She then began to stroke simultaneously with her tongue and fingers. Sookie immediately began to clamp down on the dancer's hand. The added stimulation made her want to force Yvetta's head in closer. But she wasn't getting any further, the addition of fingers notwithstanding. The tingle in her nethers had yet to progress to a full grown explosion. Yvetta's licks, while still pleasurable, had become much more erratic with the dancer's growing excitement. Sookie groaned in frustration. The vampire sighed in disappointment.

"Not a multitasker, that girl" Pam growled, and let Sookie down on the desk. In a flash she had displaced Yvetta and took up her position. Sookie began to protest weakly. Pam had fangs and she had a vision of a set of bite marks she would have to explain. But Pam looked up at her with dangerous eyes.

"You aren't leaving this office without an orgasm sweetheart. It wouldn't do to break my record" She said smoothly. Her lips went to Sookie's core and she _growled_. The vibration from it went straight to Sookie's clit and the telepath was suddenly seeing spots.

No, Sookie thought, it wouldn't.

It was like comparing a student pianist to the master. The tune may have been passable before, but now it was exquisite. Two of her fingers were lodged, dripping in Sookie's core. Her lips and tongue played a staccato concert over the surface of her skin. Sookie began to grasp at the papers on the desk desperate for something to hold onto. She wanted to clamp her legs down but found them pried open on one side by the vampire and on the other by Yvetta. She felt like she was floating and burning at the same time. The light on the ceiling seemed impossibly bright, and she screwed her eyes shut to better concentrate on what was going on between her legs. She emitted constant, squeaking pants, which seemed to please Pam, because she went back at it with renewed vigour. Her moans began to increase in frequency and intensity, as she felt an instant pressure build. She was just beginning to think that Bill had never made her feel like this with just his mouth when she heard the sleek clicking noise of fangs being unsheathed. Sookie managed to lift her head, panic competing with pleasure at the sound. But Yvetta pushed her shoulder back down to the desk, smiling at her dreamily.

Pam slotted Sookie's clit between her fangs and trapped it there with her tongue. Then she made a sound halfway between a purr and a growl. This sent such a vibration through her that she was immediately launched over the edge. Orgasm gripped her like a vice and she thrashed and groaned. Pam carried her through with long laps of her talented tongue. It lasted longer than she expected, harder and softer at the same time, leaving her with tremors and aftershocks.

After a long while, Pam rose up, and delicately wiped her mouth, a very satisfied grin on her face. "You're Welcome" She said.

"Holy cow" Sookie breathed.

"I told you I was doing William a favour," Pam said, pleased with her. Sookie realized at that moment that she was dressed only in a T-shirt. She rolled off the desk and scrambled to collect her shorts and underwear. "In your own time dear"

"I have to go." Sookie said, frantic. She pulled her shorts up her still shaking legs and dashed for the door.

"Don't be a stranger now" Pam laughed at her on the way out.

Sookie wasn't really sure how she got home, but it probably had something to do with it being night, and that there were fewer cars on the roads. She certainly didn't remember the roads being that bumpy before - she felt every pothole on the way back shock through her over sensitized body. She parked at an odd angle in her own driveway before staggering through the door.

"What the Hell happened to you?" Tara asked from her position on the couch, where she was reading a magazine.

"Fine! Everything is fine" There was a half dreamy smile on her face.

"You've got a pen mark all up your leg, you know that?" Tara asked her sceptically.

"Pen's in the study Tara" Sookie said in reply.

"That Vampire didn't do something to you did he?" Tara asked again, this time yelling to reach Sookie as she staggered up the stairs.

"Vampire? There was no Vampire" She squeaked in return, finally safe at her door, "I'm going to bed."

She collapsed into her soft bed. She still felt boneless, and if she were going to be perfectly honest, it felt pretty good, and she finally cracked a smile. Never, ever, in a million years could she have imagined herself doing that. She squirmed a little and let her fingers wander down to her still throbbing clit. She brushed against it gently, and acknowledged she would probably never think about fangs quite the same way ever again. Sure, there was a little bit of guilt there, but it wasn't like anyone would ever know – and Bill would appreciate her newfound willingness to explore.

Sookie was woken up less than an hour later by a weight on her chest. She opened her groggy eyes to see the blonde vampire straddling her hips. One hand was planted firmly on Sookie's chest, and the other covered her mouth.

"No yellin' now." Pam grinned. "Now, I don't know about you, but I was raised that when someone does you a favour, you give it right back to them. It's only polite" Sookie didn't say anything, but she could feel the familiar tingle of arousal in her thighs and across her nipples at that slow southern drawl.

"How about returning that favour Miss Stackhouse."

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
